1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) connector which can be used with both 3.3V and 5V operational voltages.
2. The Prior Art
Expansion of a computer mother board by selectively connecting daughter boards thereto is a commonly employed technique of the computer industry. A daughter board is fit into a connector mounted on the mother board. A common type of connector for connecting a daughter board to a mother board is a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) connector.
The PCI connector has two different types respectively operational at different voltage systems, namely 3.3V and 5V. To avoid connection of a daughter board of a first voltage system to a PCI connector of a second voltage system thereby damaging the daughter board, the 5V PCI connector is configured differently than the 3.3V PCI connector by positioning a distinguishing member at different locations in the connectors. Thus, mistaken connection between a mother board and a daughter board of different operational voltages is effectively elinated.
FIGS. 5A and 5B of the attached drawings show the 3.3V and 5V PCI connectors of the prior art, respectively. The 3.3V PCI connector, designated by reference numeral 5, comprises an elongate slot 51 for receiving a corresponding daughter board 6. The connector 5 has first and second partition blocks 52, 53 fixed in the slot 51 and spaced from each other. The daughter board 6 comprises two notches 61 defined in an edge thereof for engaging the partition blocks 52, 53 when the daughter board 6, is inserted into the slot 51.
The 5V PCI connector, designated by reference numeral 5', also comprises an elongate slot 51'. First and second partition blocks 52', 53' are formed in the slot 51' and spaced from each other. The daughter board 6 to be received in the slot 51' defines two notches 62 corresponding to the partition blocks 53', 52'. The first partition block 52' of the 5V PCI connector 5' is located at the same position as the first partition block 52 of the 3.3V PCI connector 5, while the second partition blocks 52', 52 of the two connectors 5', 5 are located at different positions. Thus, the second partition blocks 52', 52 serve as means to identify the voltage system associated with the connector thereby preventing inaccurate connection.
Such a design, however, increases the cost for both connector and computer manufacturers and suppliers since the different connectors must be separately manufactured and stocked.
It is thus desirable to have a PCI connector structure that is convertible and applicable to both 3.3V and 5V voltage systems.